Wings and coils
by 2light4dark
Summary: All my life had led up to this. Damn it's a cold and unfulfilling ending. Heero What happens when caught and now helpless, who is forcing Heero to see just what he's been hiding from for years? Warning: Bondage, m/m sex, hand job, oral, master and slave.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** WINGS AND COILS

**Author:** Vamp

**Pairing(s):** Heero x Wufei (main) others as background.

**Rating:** NC-17.

**Summary:** All my life had led up to this. Damn it's a cold and unfulfilling ending. (Heero)

**Warning:** Bondage, m/m sex, hand job, oral, master and slave.

**Notes:** I plan this to be a four chapter story; the boys may change their minds.

**Beta:** Lass48.

**CHAPTER ONE: WANDERING BLIND**

_HEERO_

After the war it was like being lost out in space. My mission was over and a complete success and no real orders had been laid down for me for the life I was expected to lead afterwards. It was not really expected that any of us would survive. My training had only led up to being able to completely focus on the tasks the doctors had sent us. He was gone along with the threat of war, as well as could be achieved. There will always be violence.

After a few months off in a remote place, hiding and licking my mental wounds, word of a new peace keeping force filtered to me. It seemed only natural to go join them. Maybe they could give me whatI could not name, but felt missing from me. In fact Une was most pleased to see my usual cold blue eyes and blank face. Just those few months away had been hell, no rigid form or missions forced on me ever again, nothing I could do would help make sense of the world. So I drifted into her welcome offer deader inside than after a long interrogation session with one of Oz' finest.

Relena tried to capture me as well promising me a body guard job with her, hoping to win my heart. Stiff words about my sexual preferences soon put her straight. So I could have softened the blow, but I am not Duo to hide behind humor, nor Quatre who knows the best way to handle emotional people. No I, in my own usual efficient manner used as few words as possible to explain I was gay, unattached and not looking. It went well I suppose, we talk now and then; the ice she first used to cover her pain has thawed a little.

By the end of the Eve War something was clear to the small group of people I called family. We all did not feel comfortable living apart completely and kept drifting back to Quatre's large house for overnight gatherings, till one day he just gave up trying to send some of us home.

Duo and Quatre made themselves into a couple with the odd addition of Trowa now and then for added kink. Trowa had became the main obsessive interest of Zechs even if they were so blind the two men could not see the attraction growing between them. Something I expect the other two will change at some point. Neither Duo nor Quatre can bear to see any of us lonely and keep playing match maker.

Wufei happened to be cursed for Une to send on long missions; quite often the others gave him space when he did return for short rest periods. Me, I got left alone most of the time, content to sit on the fringes watching as my companions lapped up living.

My life was work or home, a shaky routine at best and still I felt hollow and dull inside. There was no thrill from battle, no adrenalin rush to bring me the high that let me feel like I could fly once again. Like a bird I was now caged by my own desire to see freedom given to the world and mankind.

I received a covert mission to watch a warehouse suspected of being used to smuggle arms to a small group rebelling at the idea of universal peace. Mankind can never be content. The next drop was due within the week but there was no further information. Assuming the cover of a lost and downcast drifter, merging with the shadows of the low lifes' that huddled around the docks like fleas. It was not hard to integrate; I am a master of not being seen and have an aura that keeps most away. This job would be so easy, observe and when the time was right move in. The timing of the mission was just perfect; I was feeling stressed and unfulfilled after months trapped behind a desk doing paperwork Une sent my way, or remote hacking and security work.

Two days I had been at my task, with nothing to report. But the Intel said that this band moved fast and was small hence being able to move under Preventers' radar. How I did not detect my assailant until too late I don't know. Only my fellow ex-pilots had enough skills to catch me off guard when relaxing. There was a strong hand clamping down on my shoulder as the sting of a fast acting drug hit my bloodstream.

"Careless, Heero." I just heard the soft silk purr as deep black unconsciousness took over me.

Steel cuffs held me restrained to what must be a reinforced I-bolt driven in the wall; I felt it, committing everything to memory. Even with my hands pulled up by my head I needed to work on my escape. Another bolt must be holding my similarly restrained feet, keeping me pinned to the palette I lay on, it smelt clean if simple. Other than a thumping head from the dugs used to take me down, I was unscathed and unclothed. Naked except the secure blindfold covering my eyes. Neither bothered me, not with my training.

Movement so very soft that I had to strain to determine the direction it had originated from. Coming closer, then a warm hand stroked my cheek with a soft sigh.

I feel silk brush my chest as nipple weights were attached to my nipples. Pain burst out the buds hard from the cool air in the room. Ignoring the pain and hands touching my body in playful random patterns, I concentrated on gathering more information. His breathing pattern was measured and relaxed. A him, I had found out with an accidental brush on my thigh from their aroused groin. So they liked this, being in control.

_Slap._

Hot stinging bit into my left cheek where a hard open palm had split my lip and made me jerk taken by surprise as I had been.

"Stop analyzing the situation. You will not leave here till I get what I want from you." the voice was electronic, but not a recording. My respect for this person went up a notch; they had access to some serious Tec. A small groan escaped my lips. This had been a well set up trap, but designed just for me or any Preventer?

Sharp tugs on my nipples. "You're thinking again Heero." A finger poked me in the side to make the point more clear.

Relaxing my face to further shut off any emotion. I needed to buy time.

_Crack! Crack!_

Pain bloomed on my upper legs, so he had toys, which were a soft flogger now being applied to me. My captor informed me he would not be stopping until I dropped the world famous mask. He knew all my tricks and they were not going to work this time. The flogger was applied to me, unhurried and even strokes all over my legs and lower abdomen, until I could feel my skin burning.

Ice was applied to quickly cool my super-heated body; still I keep my face composed and hard even if there was a stirring in my loins. Once again I tried to gather information. He was ambidextrous and had long fine boned fingers. There was a faint smell about him I recognised but could not put my finger on.

**Plot bunny:** _*grins while doing back flips*_

**Fluffy: ***roles eyes and gets on with doing other stuff.*


	2. A voice in the dark

**Title:**WINGS AND COILS

**Author:** Vamp

**Pairing(s):** Heero x Wufei (main) others as background.

**Rating:** NC17.

**Summary:** All my life had led up to this. Damn it's a cold and unfulfilling ending.

**Warning:** Bondage, m/m sex, hand job, master and slave.

**Notes:** I plan this to be a four chapter story, the boys may change their minds.

**Beta:** Lass48

**CHAPTER TWO: A VOICE IN THE DARK**

_WUFEI_

Now I had his complete attention and no one would be coming to his rescue even had Heero been able to get off a message some how, but I had struck too fast for him.

The mission he was on was all faked by my hand, unknown to him I had booked us both off some time at the Preventers. Then I had sent Heero the fake files and mission report.

Duo and Quatre thought I was away at one of the temples meditating and Heero slipping off the face of the planet was not unheard of, only if he was gone longer than a week would people start to worry, look into things. No doubt Duo could hack my computer and Quatre would put two and two together. By then I hoped to have won my icy prey over.

Running a hand to stroke the cheek of my copper skinned friend and now captive. A soft sigh escaped me. Holding my emotions in check, I knew Heero was the master of keeping a cold mask, he could patent it, and I am not without my own ability to create a mask.

A slight tremor in the body below at my touch on his nipples, the silk of my wide sleeve brushed against him. Watching him, he stilled and I could see how much he held back in his muscles. That was not what I wanted; I wanted him to let go, give himself up to me. But Heero was not going to make this easy and that knowledge had been what kept me watching him.

Drawing my hand back to punish him, the stinging slap leaves a red imprint on his cheek.

"Stop analyzing the situation. You will not leave here till I get what I want from you." My voice was hidden by a small electronic device. I needed him to think of me as a stranger. His groan and slight movement of hips rising bought a smile to my lips. Oh yes my research was right, and as I suspected. Heero needed to be controlled or directed. I don't mean that he was a mindless robot, more the need to feel someone else's approval that he could deeply trust.

I watch him very closely noting each shudder, each time he thought about escape.

"You're thinking again Heero." Poking each word into the space between his ribs, pain and pleasure mixing. But I saw his icy mask forming, this couldn't happen.

Out of the back pocket of my pants I take a small supple flogger and apply it with force.

_Crack! Crack!_

It would be painful but I knew how much he could stand, limits I planned to exploit to my own desire and his delight, once I had made him mine. Whispering to him this will not stop till I get what I want.

I proceeded to make his skin burn, turning pink and then red, dark pubic hair a fine contrast to the abused skin about it. Heero was erect and red blossomed on his facial cheeks too.

Time to cool him down and quickly, the contrasting feelings would only highlight the inner struggle of the perfect solder training. For Heero, trained to deny the existence of emotion, to have strong conflicting desires as I was creating, would be hell.

Ice to cool his skin, and he cried out at the shock and pain. Other men would have broken, begged me to stop, and promised me the world. Pre-cum covered the straining angry red head. Much more and Heero would not be able to hold back no matter what his mind wanted. In the end a body will still react.

"Tell me it hurts; tell me you want to cum." I did not think Heero realised he shook his head no, in reply to my order.

Smiling I moved away, placing the flogger down to the side for use later, rooting about in a cabinet. I very carefully made little sounds on purpose, jars clinking, metal tapping on glass and last of all the snap of latex gloves.

Silently I moved beside him, observing as he once again tested the bounds I had specially made; this room I had slowly furnished with only one man in mind who would ever see it bar myself. This will be our play room, the room he could truly give up the mask of the perfect solder and relax. It was in here I planned to make his wildest dreams come true no matter what they be.

My gentle hands roamed over his body, stroking circles round the clamped nipples, round the base of his leaping cock, down the tender flesh of one hip to his inner leg. Again I felt muscles tense pushing up to offer what his mouth denies.

Yes Heero begs wonderfully with his body.

One hand cupping his balls, lifting them slightly so I could get better access to his ass. He fought, clamping those soft cheeks together. I let it go with a smile and a pat on his leg.

"All in good time." I told him.

Still holding his sack in my hand I reached up with the other and quickly removed the nipple clamps, blood rushing to fill the abused buds. It was enough to send him over the edge I felt his balls tighten and then he was spraying his white seed. A long drawn out shout, echoing off the walls.

Now I moved up beside his head, carding chocolate brown strands as I talked to him softly, he will be floating on his post orgasmic high. Now was the time to make him the offer I had been working on.

"Heero can you hear me?" I had taken out the voice changer and so he could hear the emotion I feel for him.

He nodded slowly, and I went on. "Heero I want you to be mine. Wear my collar and I promise you will want for nothing."

He shifted slightly tugging on the shackles about his wrists. Shaking his head in an effort to remove the blindfold. My finger brushed his cheek, not only did he calm but pressed his cheek into my touch more.

"It's ok love I'm here to catch you, but I won't remove the blindfold till I get a reply." Pressing my fingers over his lips to stall the words. "Not yet, but soon." More light touches about his face.

**Fluffy:** This flew out quicker than I expected.

**Plot bunny:** _*cracks whip* come on faster bitch, your fingers ain't bleeding yet._


	3. Let me sawfly?

**Title:** Wings and coils

**Author:** Vamp

**Pairing(s):** Heero x Wufei.

**Rating:** NC- 17

**Summary**: Heero needs control, can Wufei give it to him as he has offered.

**Warning:** M/M sex, bondage, S/M, toys.

**Notes:** This story was started a few years ago, then got lost on my hard-drive before I manged to find once more.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my own twisted mind and the shadow bunny's.

**Beta:** None so all the mistakes are my very own. Feel free to point a beta in my direction.

**LET ME SAW/FLY?**

_Heero._

I could feel his hands once more touching and exciting my body to a new painful level, his pre-arranged desires and whim's had me wanting to fall into those unknown arms. It was maddening to my mind, to feel his touch so constant on my skin, soft mingles with the painful, and each sensation sent me tumbling down the path of utter soul bliss.

Once again the room becomes quiet, but I was finding myself becoming comfortable in that silence knowing it was just a pause between receiving my captor's complete attention. It may be methodical torture, but still I longed to be at the centre of that person's administrations. Ears straining, I hear a whisper of cloth as he moves confidently and smooth about my prison. Soft, shallow pants of my own breath coming too quickly, my own traitorous body maddening and tight with suspense at any minor delay.

_Swish, crack._

"Ahh." I can't help cry out in anguish at such skilful fine handling.

The hit to my inner thigh is not hard, well for my pain tolerance, nor was the instrument used one of the more harsh types I still craved. No it was the shock that caused my tongue to spew that damning cry. A soft pat over what I knew would be a red patch, his hands own heat meeting my more fiery warmth of imprinted flesh. Eventually the electronic voice explains the terms of surrender. I am his until he gets what he wants.

What dose he want?

Normally I have a quick mind when it's not falling apart like now.

He is still slowly driving me on, pushing past each barrier I try to construct and hide beneath until I can't retreat any more. Helpless, my stunted and fragile emotions show freely, my face broadcasting clearly contain needs and deep dark desires. That I not only want this unseen person to fuck me hard, to use me like some cock loving slut. But I want them completely owning me, to claim physical, mental even spiritually.

Sharp pain stabs at my chest as the weights are yanked off. Blood rushing back where the clamping forced my nipples to swell, it's too much. The pain pushes me over, like a roaring wave is my first climax. Dose he know I'm so close to braking.

Never has anyone but my sadistic, half mad trainer been able to break me fully. Be it during the war and my few stays with OZ's interrogation room, not that they kept any of us captured pilots for very long. Nor afterwards with this work I do now, could I sat I had ever crumpled. Never had a foe been strong enough to defeat my strength of will.

Now my unknown captor speaks, his voice no longer hidden by technology, my faceless tormentor becomes a known friend and work college.

Clearly in my minds eye I can pitcher Chang. Quiet, dark eyed, honourable yet strict Wufei. He is offering me something in my hazy post orgasmic high. Tells me he will catch me, that I can fall into subspace as deep as I need, he will always be there beside me.

We have worked together for many years as freedom fighters in a war and again after in this time of restless peace. I trusted him back then and learned to respect his skills, but that is nothing like the adoring feelings I now have enveloping me.

Wufei had done his research very well almost to the point of using the same methods as doctor J had and I found myself begging, pleading the way any slave would. Silent and offering my complete body, my every dark corner.

What will happen next?

Still blindfolded all I can do is rely on my other senses. When I once more feel the soft yet possessive hands wonder over my body, clearly Wufei requires more from me than just my ejaculation. He sets about once again layering my mind with pain or pleasure. Torment dances a tango, sensual and powerful over an all ready re-aroused body. Time has no meaning, there is nothing left to gage it by, I can not reliably count my breathes.

Cold and slim is the metal that rings my fully ridged cock at its base, clasping me tight. Dooming me to ride this sharp chaotic edge, just out of reach of release and unable to flow over into its bliss. Hits rain down from the flogger, hitting me, steady building to a intensity that welt the skin in blacks and reds. To the measured rhythm of Wufei's hand I became lost, long before the point where I am spinning with no control.

Like a serpent I hiss as Wufei pinches the very tip of my weeping slit, rubbing moist pre-cum over my fluttering piss-hole and another fraction of my soul falls to his command. As I felt the cock ring loosen and the same clear silken voice command I hold back. Not to cum until allowed only at his word, it feels more right to do as my master bids. It will be hard to comply with his order and I let a new leak of tears flow dribbling under the blind fold.

Malleable to Wufei's orders, laying still on the pallet, even now when I am free from my bonds. He breaches me in a long smooth glide, only stopping once balls deep inside my ready ass. How we had gotten to this point was beyond my recollection, I was just to fragmented to think.

He moved at a hard pace, effortlessly weaving the pain and pleasure mix, Wufei masterfully morphed into a new level of delight. The scream that accomplish our orgasm opens more than just the flood gates to my free flowing cum; it shatters a path straight to my sole. A door only doctor J had cracked opened briafly with his programming to make me this perfect solder, oh so perfect for his desires but at the cost of becoming not quite human.

Or was I so inhuman, Wufei had accepted me.


	4. Caught in my coils

**Title:** Wings and coils part 4.

**Author:** Vamp

**Pairing(s):** Heero x Wufei.

**Rating:** NC 17

**Summary:** There has been a time skip of about three months after Heero's acceptance of Wufei's offer.

**Warning:** M/M, kink, toys.

**Notes:** Last in the wings and coils set, I hope you all enjoyed.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my own twisted mind and the shadow bunny's.

**Beta:** None so far, I would love to find one. Still I love to wright hence why all the mistakes are mine alone.

**CAUGHT IN MY COILS.**

_Wufei._

The Six am soft chimes sound beside my ear, darkness from the shut drapes closed over the large bay window, greets me. Then there is a soft delicate touch as Heero cups my shoulder, he still hesitates slightly to make bodily contact first. My beloved pet then tracers his finger along my jaw line before following up with a light kiss. This I small gesture take full advantage of, happy to deepen it into something more passionate. It makes me smile each time this morning ritual happens, to know Heero, my most precious person, is still loyally beside me.

Rolling onto my side, I know deep blue eyes observe my every move. Heero is still the most emotionless person I know in this world yet he is slowly learning that I, his owner demand he still show what little emotion he can. I don't expect a lot, nor do I need it quickly, we will get there slowly. I know the usual battle is raging within the Japanese man, before he finally lets a shy smile show on his lips properly. Oh I know he was happy before, by the way his eyes shone like sapphires refracting candle light. Still I have instructed Heero, that he like a normal person should display them to me and never be locked in just that perfect solder mindset Doctor J created.

"Good 0.3 seconds quicker." Praise alone would have Heero delighted. However I chose to reward him for once more obeying me. I take deep passionate kisses, ones where our hands caressing the others nude body, each finding some special spots that the other enjoys so much.

Heero leaves our bed to start breakfast food. Its mid week his turn, even if he has work later without me. Life for us can look very normal. I get up perform to a quick set of exercisers that not only help keep me in prime condition but clear my head of the last struggling tangles of sleep.

Over a relaxed breakfast we discuss schedules, any last minuet changers, as if we were co-workers discussing some meaningless paper work. Taking note  
Heero has a meeting that will no doubt hold Relena, since he is an expert in security. Its second nature to make the few tinny adjustments to his daily _special routine, H_eero loves the strict structure I compile_. _

"Before your 2.25pm assignment inert toy 3 speed 5 and after you leave phone me." he nodded. Understanding I had his well being in mind and we no longer needed lengthy explanations. Just ourselves need to understand these new rules for this joint life. Heero is mine completely.

I move things about on my original afternoon plan so that I will be near by about 3pm, visiting friends in the office or checking up on lost paper work, hell I'd help duo doing one of his dreaded reports even. All so I may see my stressed out love, only the unseen and unspoken will get Heero to endure another of Relena's failed attempts to catch his attention.

Our day finally set and the 7am chimes ring to an empty room, Heero locks the door with his complex key code. Some things will never change for him and I would never want them to. On the steps we part company until later, I touch the solid jade bangle my slaves wrist, a smile echoes in our eyes and I nod to him. Out in the world we silently communicate, hardly any one suspects what Heero and I do. Quatre may but he knows we are both devoted to each other no matter the complexities of the relationship. We are safe, sane and consenting partners.

Time flows and a million and one things happen like usual, I shop for grocery, pay bills and even find time to quickly meditate in the park before I head into Heero's work. Polity greeting people who's names and faces are a blear, acquaintances I can easily chat to while counting time in my head. Duo did indeed have a report he palmed into my hands, more than one, filling another twenty minuets.

Silently my phone vibrates alerting me to the need to allow duo to drive me from his office hummer filled words concerning my workaholic attitude ringing in my ear and ten minuets later I have slipped into position.

Desperation shines in the renowned unreadable man before me, I watch as he licks dry lips to much, hands quietly clasped in his lap and for a brief moment Heero drops his head to nod at me. Acceptance given, my hand slides the catch. Even though we are careful who knows when some braided idiot would come bounding in. Area secured I give a soft sigh.

Never have I let my glaze brake off from where my pet is sitting there silently suffering, enduring a vibrating toy tormenting his sweet spot. I open my arms and like a flash he is there, lips clashing with mine made more forceful with his desperation. Tears leak from his eyes and my hands smooth back and pet dark hair, as I comfort this trembling man in my arms.

"shush love she won't have you." It is a husky voice in his ear. Feeling Heero relax a little, mould more to me like I was life, his air to breath.

Nimble fingers has his fly open in the space of a heart beet. Beneath dark hungry bloods stiff flesh cruelly held in check with another band of jade. My betrothal gift to him. There is a deep sigh of relieve as I slip the cock ring off his heated rod, it twitches in the recycled air conditioning. Pocketing the jade circle for later right now my pet needs me and this prize after all he earned it.

Leaving his mouth with one last deep tongue tangling kiss, reversing our positions so he is the one with his back to the door. I slide to my knees, taking his length fully and deeply, then rising up it to lick at Heero's cock head. Pushing my tongue tip in to teases his slit causing soft moans to happen, one look up and I see him pulling and twisting his nipples, head back against the fake wood door.

For his sake I make this quick, tonight we can take as much time as we desire. But there is another three hours my pet has to work before I can see him again, once more take him in my arms. Sucking the last weak pulse of hot cum, cock ring once more replaced into its allotted place. Heero pears down as I right his pants my own schooled face shining with pleasure. I can see from his body lines the previous tensions have now left him. Once more able to continue his job fully functioning I slip out the office with little delay.

Heading back home plans of dinner, hot romantic baths and bondage floating about in my head. Life with Heero was not an easy path, yet a most fulfilling one on both sides of the relationship, he my beloved slave and I his controlling master.

**Fluffy:** There we have come to the end of this little fic. *off screen crying* But that does not mean I will not be gracing you all again soon.

**Plot bunny:** *_tearfully morning.* We will try to get her moving along on the new fic as well as the other little gem Crack would like Fluffy to get back to._


End file.
